Non-Stop Flight
by Katen Kagutsuchi
Summary: An airport, good place for some naughty fun right? Well Neliel and Grimmjow think so. Want to know the dirty details? Take a look inside. Smutty One-shot, rated M for all the naughty reasons.


**My first shot at this coupling. They're not really my favorite, but I figure why not try something a little outside my comfort zone. That being said I hope it didn't turn out bad, and that you like it. Please RxR.**

**Enjoy the Show ;)**

_**Non-Stop Flight**_

Grimmjow couldn't take his eyes off her. He'd been staring at her since he saw her walking across the terminal, right past him, to sit in a seat a few seats away from him. He looked up and down her body for the hundredth time, admiring simple yet sexy look. She wore a short jean jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and a black belly shirt underneath. Her skirt was short, only mid-thigh range, and she had on 3" red open toed heels. Grimmjow couldn't place it, but there was something about her that drove over his mind. He'd fucked more than his share of hot girls in the past. Hell in high school he was known for scoring girls his age and older. But this one seemed different.

Was it her hair? Her long sea green hair cascading down past her shoulders to the very base of her back. He thought about combing his fingers through it, gripping it in a tight fist, or taking in its surly sweet smell. Could it be her scent; a delicate smell of oranges that brushed his nose when she walked by? Or maybe it was her legs; her long, sexy legs that he burned to run his nails up and down. Most likely it was her breast. Even through the shirt and jacket, anyone could tell they were huge and full. They sat so perfectly on her chest, he didn't know if he'd ever seen a better set of boobs in his life. Whatever it was, it made his blood rush, his heat rise, and his cock rock hard.

Nel checked the flight schedule against her watch, noticing she still had about an hour before her flight departed. She adjusted in her seat to cross her left leg over her right. She felt a pair of eyes on her. Looking to the side, she noticed the guy with the light blue hair she'd past early was staring at her. His eyes were a similar color as his hair, only a slightly darker blue. The way he looked at her, with such lustful desire, not even trying to it, made her lower regions hot. She tightened her crossed legs, trying to stop the flow of liquid reaching her opening. Why was he turning her on so much with just a look? Sure, he undeniably sexy, with a body that could put most male models to shame. But she was no slouch when it came to looks. It was a normal thing for guys to hit on her on a daily basis, and usually she could ignore or brush them off easily. But this guy, this random guy was making her hot and wet with nothing but a look.

From the way he was sitting, she noticed an impressive bulge at the crotch of his pants. Yet again, she felt heat pooling in her nether regions. She tried turning away but it was too late, the damage was done. She struggled to keep the naughty thoughts from her mind, but they were persistent. She put her hand on her chest as her breath got heavy. But this only served to arouse her more as her heaving chest forced her breasts against her hand. She looked at the flight schedule once more, still she had fifty five minutes. Fifty five minutes until she was safely on the plane and away from this uncontrollable heat.

"Hey there sexy," Nel turned to see the man now standing over her, one hand on his hip and the other on the back of her seat. She froze, unable to move from the sight of him so close to her. His blue irises captured and held her light brown gaze. "Names Grimmjow, and who might you be?"

She swallowed a lump in her throat, staring into his deep blue eyes. "I'm Nelliel, nice to meet you." She answered finally.

The tall man gave a big toothy smile and leaned down closer to whisper. "Well Nelliel, would you like to have some fun?"

* * *

The two quickly found an empty room far away from the busy terminal. As soon as the door closed, Grimmjow pushed Nel hard against the door, capturing her lips with his to muffle the resulting groan. Licking, sucking, and nibbling their lips caressed the other. She readily opened her mouth as his tongue touched her lips, turning her head to the side to deepen the rough kiss. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues met, the two wet muscles wrestling for dominance inside her mouth. Grimmjow took her low moaning as enticement to go further, moving one hand up her body slowly till he had one ample breast beneath his palm.

He squeezed the fleshy mound roughly, making her with draw her lips to release a high pitched moan. He took this chance to attach his lips to her now exposed neck. Kissing and sucking the pale flesh as he kneaded the large breast, her moans became more frequent and louder with each ministration. He peppered kisses down her neck to her collarbone, than kissed her chest through her shirt. His other hand left her slender hips and traveled south, raking his blunt nails up and down her thigh he could feel her begin to shake.

Nel's body was hot, really hot, and only getting hotter. This man was driving her entire body crazy with lust and heat. Each taste he made of her skin enticed a moan, each touch made her body quiver. She could feel the heat pooling between her legs, lubricating her inner walls that wanted so bad to be touched and filled. His hands moved near her core, then move away as they got close; repeating the process, getting closer and closer each time. He was going to tease her first. Nel could tell by the way he smiled when she bucked her hips toward his hand each time he would get close to her core; this was his plan. He wanted to tease her so bad she would beg him to finish her off. She was not going to give in that easily.

With incredible ease, she took him by the collar and switched places. Her body now pinning him against the wall, she captured his surprised lips and plunged her tongue inside his open mouth. Her hands explored his body, caressing his muscular chest and abs. Her hand settled on the bulge she'd noticed before, it had grown since then. His head fell back as she began rubbing it through his jeans, squeezing a few droplets of precum from the tip. She ripped open his shirt and moved her lips south toward his waist. As she again reached the bulge, she gave it a few light kisses as she unbuckled and unzipped his pants.

Grimmjow watched her fish his rock hard cock out of his pants, then marvel at its size. Nel's eyes widened a fraction as his fully erect member stood before her eyes. More liquid fell from her center, her panties getting more soaked each moment. She took the throbbing member in one hand and slowly began stroking its full length, staring up at Grimmjow to watch his reactions. He was smiling and his eyes were shut tight. She increased her strokes, gripping his cock tighter in her hands. A deep moan escaped his lips as she ran her tongue up his length. The sound of him moan made her smile gleefully and she wanted to hear more of those sounds. She tasted the spongy flesh with her wet tongue, peppering kissing along its length to elicit more low moans before taking him between her soft lips. She raked her teeth along the spongy flesh as she descended to the base of his manhood, teasing it with her tongue as she held it inside her mouth.

Nel closed her eyes as she moved her mouth up and down his cock at increasing speed. Her right hand took hold of him again, strocking the path of her lips while her left hand messaged the hairy flesh orbs at the base. She played with him as he did with her; purposely slowing down to prolong his pleasure, popping his cock out of her mouth then dipping down to the base, roughly squeezing his balls to make him moan louder over time. He placed his hands on her head, pushing her to cease her games and go faster as he thrust his hips forward to meet her downward strokes. "Fuck, your mouth fells so good. You're making my dick feel amazing." He exclaimed through panting breaths. The flaming ball raging in his abdomen started to run south, his climax was rapidly nearing. His grip on her hair strengthened as he pounded into her mouth at breaking speed, effectively sending him over the edge. His body seized as his orgasm rushed through his body, a powerful blast of his essence shooting into the back of Nelliel's throat and forcing her to withdraw from his squirting member.

In moments she had a facial made of cum, her mouth full of creamy white liquid. Grimmjow slumped on the floor, trying to regain control of his breath. Nel smiled and wiped cum off her face. "Wow, you sure came a lot." She teased, sucking cum off her hand and swallowing it like the rest. "Mmm, at least your cum tastes good." She stuck out her tongue, showing she'd swallowed ever drop he'd given her.

Grimmjow watched her through one open eye, feeling himself getting hard again from the sight of her swallowing his essence. "We'll see how hard you cum after I'm done." Without warning he picked the woman up and carried her over to a wooden table. Putting her down on the edge he leaned in to kiss her deeply, receiving the odd taste of his cum on his taste buds. His kiss this time was heavier and more needy, like he was suddenly in some sort of rush. She returned the kiss with equal vigor; her legs spread wide awaiting his attention. She didn't have to wait long as he started moving his lips down.

Together they removed her jacket and shirt, tossing them absentmindedly across the room. Grimmjow kneaded both breast through the lace purple push-up bra she wore, making her moan louder than before. He squeezed and pushed them into her body, all the while kissing and sucking along the pulse line of her neck. The painful pleasure it brought Nel was intense, so intense she didn't know how long she could hold out. She reached around to unclasp her bra and remove it, tossing it aside as well, and then propped herself up on her elbows to watch the blue haired sex god work.

With her bra out of the way, Grimmjow got his first look at her breast; and he was right, they were indeed perfect. He took one pert nipple between his teeth and bit down hard, releasing a high pitched scream and arching her back. He flicked the pink bud with his tongue before repeating the process on the other breast, relishing in her cries of ecstasy. Her body started to quack beneath him, her hips bucking against his exposed member, seeking some sort of friction. Grimmjow smiled at this, pulling his hips away to tease her more. One hand went down to caress her legs then clutch her heated center. "You're so wet. I bet you're desperate for it now, aren't ya?" He said, feeling her juices socking through her panties. "Say it! Tell me you want me inside you! Tell me you want me to fuck you good!" He punctuated each command with strokes on her swollen clit, sending wave of electricity through her shivering form.

"Yes, yes please fuck me." Nelliel pleaded; her body no longer able to handle this maddening pleasure. Grimmjow stopped playing with her clit and lifted her hips up to remove her soaked panties. He pulled her to the edge of the table, pushed her skirt up over her waist to watch as he positioned the head of his cock at her entrance. He teased her entrance a bit more, making her groan in frustration before pushing himself all the way inside her.

Nel held her breath and arched her back as her wet pussy swallowed the full length of Grimmjows cock. They started slow at first, giving Nelliel time to adjust to his size by pulling out to the tip then slamming back into her. He thrust harder into her hot core each time, sending wave after wave of electric shocks through their bodies till he finally set on a tempo that work to make her loudly scream and moan. He stood at the edge of the table, pounding away inside her, listening to her pleasured screams of ecstasy.

Nel's mind was riddled with pain and pleasure like she'd never known. Her voice was going horse from screaming and her juices were already spilling out over the penetrating member and down her legs. She kicked off her heels and lifted her calves onto his shoulders forming a V, opening herself more for him to push deeper inside. As her legs grew tired and shaky, she held onto her ankles steady them and stretch further for added pleasure. She rode the waves off searing pleasure each thrust delivered, conscious though long sense lost in a sea of ecstasy.

Grimmjow's pleasure came from watching the brown eyed woman writhing under him. He watched the way her boobs bounced with each thrust and the way her legs shook as he pounded into her wet center. When she begged for more he obliged, taking her by her hips and pulling her down to meet each full body thrust. He varied speeds, keeping her body guessing while building intense pleasure for them both. She felt so tight and warm around his swollen member, her pussy gripping him so tightly it was almost painful. Without disengaging he lifted her off the table and turned them around. He sat on the edge of the table with her sitting in his lap and arms around his neck.

Nel didn't hesitate to take the control this position awarded her. She held her arms around his neck as she alternated between back and forth and up and down thrusts. The shallower back and forth thrust stimulated her G-spot, while the hard up and down motions pushed him deep inside her. Either variation was enough to send her body head long into an uncontrollable frenzy.

The position also allowed Grimmjow unhindered access to her full body, especially with her doing most of the work. As she gyrated on his swollen dick, he put his hands and mouth to great use. Both hands groped and fondled her ample breasts, his lips attached to her neck and sucked along her pulse. He felt her walls start to convulse and constrict around his cock, her beautiful essence pouring down his length into his lap. With one more solid thrust her movements stopped as she climaxed but he grabbed her ass and lifted it so he could thrust into her again, shooting her to another level of orgasm. She was screaming so loudly now he started to wonder if someone was going to walk in. He captured her lips to silence her screaming as another powerful climax rushed through her.

The strength of each convulsion around his length was such that Grimmjow's body couldn't forgo his own orgasm any longer. He put all his remaining strength into one final thrust that sent them both over. He stared into her light brown eyes as he released his full load inside her, their two essences mixing as they fell from Nel's overheat pussy and covered Grimmjows lap. They hung there a moment, in that euphoric high neither of them could remember experiencing before. As the feeling dissipated, Grimmjow fell back with Nel lying on top of him, his member going limp inside her.

"God damn," Grimmjow exclaimed with shallow breaths. His body was swimming in a pool of sweat, his hair was sticking to his forehead, and his legs were still a bit shaky. "That was awesome." He looked down to see she too was breathing hard, body also gleaming with sweat and shaking, and her gorgeous sea green hair was a hot mess. "Hey, you ok down there?" He asked amusedly.

Nelliel took a few deep breaths before looking up at him. A part of her couldn't believe what just happened, it was so unlike to fuck a stranger like that; but there was something undeniable about this blue haired stranger she couldn't resist. "Yea, I'm fine. How do you feel?" She answered, returning his smile.

Grimmjow's toothy smile grew as he did a mental check of his body. "I feel fucking amazing." They laughed at this and held each other tight.

* * *

Grimmjow was the first to leave the room, having had the least amount of cloths removed. He checked outside the door for any eavesdroppers and was happy to find no one around. He looked back at Nelliel still dressing before leaving. "Thanks for the good time. Maybe I'll see you around."

Nel finished fixing her hair in the mirror then turned to him. "Yeah, maybe." He closed the door as he exited, leaving her to finish getting dressed. She collected her bra off the ground and clipped it on, followed by her shirt and jacket. She looked around several minutes looking for her panties, but couldn't find them anywhere in the room. "Where the hell did my panties go?" She asked herself. As she crawled around on the floor she discovered a note addressed to her. It read, _'If you want these back, give me a call and we can arrange something.' _She crumpled the note in her hand and stood up quickly looking around at the door to the room. "That sneaky son of a bitch." She grabbed up her heels and ran from the room, determined to find that man before it was too late.

* * *

**So, how did I do? Not bad for my first time, huh? Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. Also, if you haven't already read them, check out my other stories. Word is they're pretty good, lolz :)**


End file.
